Terran technology
Updated constantly! The Terran Empire is, as far as we know, one of the most advanced factions in existance. Its main method of data storage are positrons, and data transportation is primarily done by quantum entanglement. Transportation methods Although teleporters and transporters can be used for civilian transport, this is exclusive to dignitaries and foreign ambassadors. The civilians move through their local area by hovercar, cities are connected by bullet trains riding on integrated rail tracks (tracks layed into the soil instead of on it) which means they can reach speeds of 700 miles per hour, and what litle international travel exists is done by luxurious but heavily protected VTOL spaceplanes. Computer technology Computers are approximately 4 cubic inches large beucase anything smaller would be too easy to lose. Computers use reinforced carbon fiber hard drives and use quantum entanglement to perform tasks and search information. Computer screens are generated out of solid light, and people who don't want to control them with brainwaves or voice commands can obtain a hydrokinetic keyboard. Holographic Imaging boards The military uses holographic imaging boards to get a real-time, 3-dimensional overview of the battlefield. This is done with data transmitted by soldiers' implants, ships' sensors, scanners and LADAR systems, sattelites and data probes. The imaging boards render the environment, giving commanders an easy to use overview and order system. Operators can give various orders by selecting units, dragging them to issue movement orders, and tapping enemy units for attack orders, among many other functions. The given orders are broadcasted to the troops on the field by an automated quantum entanglement communicator. Mass Driver Cannon Munitions Terran cannons use a Mass Driver propulsion system, shooting huge shells over a potential distance of 12000 miles at a speed of 8000 MPS. The shells are constructed in tiny factories welded to the gun, or hooked up to them in case of mortars and smaller guns. The considerably heavy recoil is absorbed by superdense counterweights, there is no need for cooldown, and the shells don't wear down the barrel. (Actually, they do, but 'bots repair them between shots.) Antimatter Missiles Every non-nuclear missile, including the SAM rockets of the Apocalpyse Grid, carry a 60 gram antimatter warhead capable of completely annihilation everything in a 7500 mile radius. It such a missile explodes over Terran soil, the Hydrokinetic Defense System will prevent all damage. The shortest ranged missiles (SAM) carry enough fuel to traverse 10.000 miles before automatic detonation. Fusion Bombs The Imperial Air Force's bombers use small, smart bombs with an 8.5 KT clean fusion warhead. Solid Light Rifle Munitions Handheld weapons use solid light as ammunition, generated from an energy core behind the loading chamber. Power intakes on the sides capture pure energy, and send them to a room shaped like the old 'magazine', where the energy is converted to light and hardened by quantum particles. Some weapons use solid light as casing for the actual payload, while others use solid light itself as ammunition. Tactical Cloak Frontline soldiers carry a cloaking device that causes both optic and sensory invisibility as well as drownning all smells and noise caused by it's user, making them literally impossible to detect for anyone not carrying Terran military optical enhancements, which are DNA-coded. Because of the heat the cloaking process generates, the cloak generators are qeuipped with heat sinks which, when filled to capacity, are vaporized by nanobots. Fresh heat sinks are then made from this vapor. In other words, the soldier can stay invisible until he chooses not to be, giving them an enormous advantage over any army, no matter how modern. The cloak can only be picked up by temperature scanners and won't show on optical, electric, motion, sound or IR scanners. Ablative Armor Buildings, cannons, air- and spacecraft and armored vehicles are coated in a layer of self-repairing hardened carbon fiber, protecting the object's users. Quantum Particle Shields Most information about these shields is classified, but it uses quantum manipulation to stop incoming threats. This works best against energy-based weapons, but offers adequate protection against ballistic weapons as well. These shields are carried by everything, from entire planets down to the common citizen. Hydrokinetic Defense Systems Multilayered hydrokinetic shields dome the Empire's stars, moons planets, its cities and all its buildings. Hydrokinetic shields stop incoming fire, but allow counterattacks to pass through. These shields are made up of supercharged deuterium held in place by a powerful kinetic barrier. The shield is flexible but sturdy, allowing a maximum zone of impact. This shield rips apart any teleporting object without clearance, and transported matter will be deflected, meaning the object or person being tranported will never come together again. Zero Point Energy power The entire Terran Empire runs on zero point energy, a gram of which is enough to power an entire planet for a century. Rather than using a grid system requiring power plants, every system has a separate ZPE reactor, protected by Quantum Particle shields powered by the same core of the item it protects. With military systems, the shield will shut down when this is deemed necessary and cause a zero point explosion wiping out all non-shielded life in a 4000 mile radius. Quantumnuclear Missiles The Terran Hegemony posesses a stockpile of 800 quantumnuclear missiles per planet, although it has the potential to build thousands more in very little time; who have fuel to traverse 400 million miles and carry a payload of 200 grams of quantumnuclear fission particles and 350 grams of antimatter. The antimatter canister is ejected 2000 miles before the programmed target, and the missile proper explodes 1500 miles thereafter. This dual explosion destroys an area approximately 22000 miles long and 8000 miles wide. Beucase of it's zero point energy reactors and quantum particle shields shooting down the missile is even more devastating than it's regular explosion process. If necessary, the fuel tanks can hold enough to give the missile a range of 5000 AU, but this makes the missile unstable and unreliable meaning fully fueled missiles are only launched in wars classified as Type F or higher. DNA-protected Everything Every system that poses a risk of being used for 'wrong' purposes contains DNA-scanning nanocomputers, who can compute if the person giving the instructions is authorized to do so, and can even detect wether the instructions are being given out of free will, beucause of work-related reasons of if it's enforced. In this case, the nanocomputers will belay the given orders and alert the military. Cloning technology Cloning exists but is almost never used on humans, instead it is used to duplicate resources and food. As with everything, this is made possible by Terraformers, zero point energy cores and many other 'nefarious' technologies. The exception for human use is upon physical death, when the body is cloned and the brians of the original are uploaded into the new body, hereby retaining the original's mind and soul. Even for all its nanotachnology and eugenics, the Imperial citizen isn't fully immortal. If there is no bidy to speak of and the brains have been uploaded into a computer, a new body has to be created; this is a delicate and intense procedure that takes 3 days, if nothing goes wrong. Attempts have been made to clone living people to serve as soldiers or laborers, but due to heavy flaws this prigram has been discontinued. The clones would sooner or later find out that they were not the original, not 'real' poeple and only created to serve. Thus, they would get depressed and off themselves, or jealousy took over, and the clones would try to kill the original and take his place; after which they'd turn on each other. Or they went insane and attacked everything that moved. Construction materials Refined diamond and hardened titanium, or combinations of these, are the bulk of all Imperial constructs. Assembled in pieces, then makde seamless by nanobot workers who then maintain the structure. Brainwave controlled technology Computers, working equipment and pretty much everything else is, if not voice controlled, controlled by the brainwaves of those with proper authorization. Dark Energy Terraformers In order to restore all the damage done by the Terrans' insanely destructive weapon systems, these Terraformers restore all the land in a 6000 mile radius to any desired state. This is done by converting dark energy into raw matter, then coating the desired area with this matter, which will be converted to specific matter by quantum-level impulses. Nanotechnology Nanobots are everywhere, from buildings and equipment to the ground we live on and the human body itself, repairng any breaks in the structure. These advanced nanobots can heal grotesque injuries, restore telomeric decay, repair buildings and kill radiation in a matter of seconds, and can even bring people back from the dead. The nanobots are powered by a zero point energy reactor, and can also repair themselves. Should one be destroyed, the other Nanobots will construct a new one from its surroundings. Every nanobot is an artificially intelligent, independent unit which can only be reprogrammed by those ith proper authorization. If those people have hostile intentions every nanobot posesses a failsafe system that reads the handler's intentions. If these are hostile intentions, the nanobot will explode; with the explosion's power and radius determinedaccording to the environment and the number of friendlies in the vicinity. Nanobots carry terrafromers in their legs to replace the matter they use. Everything the Nanobots change, break down, rebuild or replace is done using a black molecular paste, which causes the area wherein the bots operate to become 'vapid'. Everything seems lifeless and feels like it's not quite there; this is because atomic resonation grinds to a near-stop, causing molecules to form bonds that are far stronger than 'normal' ones, but also causes power and enegry to be much less efficient, though it becomes much more reliable and stable. The laws of physics become much more rigid, whilst natural processes become more malleable. This explains some of the Terran technology that works in Imperial space, but wouldn't work in other, unaffected universes. A solution to this has been found (or actually: discovered by accident): The Nanobots that accompany expeditions into other universes warp and distort the space around them, causing chunks o space to become of the same kind as there is in the Empire's universe. Depending on the length of the Imperials' stay, this space may revert to normal, be damaged forever, turn into a death trap or never restore at all. Compare before-after: Construction nanobots Although the initial construction is performed by full-sized AI robots, maintenance, repairs and small construction work is handled by a special breed of nanobots. These nanobots can not only construct materials from dark matter, but haha special chambers that convert neutrinos to massed particles which they use to build and repair. These same nanobots are responsible for the production of mass driver shells. Unlike other nanobots, construction bots are self-aware, giving them a tactical advantage. Another unique feature of this type is that it has wings and propulsors, making them quick and maneuverable. Note on nanobots in people: as long as there's a single nanobot left alive it will continue to churn out more bots until the full complement is reachieved. If all the bots are dead, a signal will be sent to all bots in the vicinity to constrct replacements to dispatch to the person who lost them. Teleporters Teleportation is a way of instant travel that works with quantum entanglement. Unlike transporters, who send matter over distance, teleportation causes the universe to bend around the teleported target. The only way of preventing a teleoprt from being sucessful is a multilayered hydrokinetic shield. Teleporters cannot pick up people without a return portal. Teleportation is direct and has infinite range. Matter transporters This device breaks its target down to molecules, and sends the molecules to a reciever portal where the stream is reassembled. Matter transportation is a dangerous method of travel, because energy storms and the likes can cause the moolecular cloud to disperse. Transporting without a sending portal has a wide area of effect, inadvertedly causing soil, air and sometimes enemy troops to be taken with the teleporting Imperial soldiers. Personal teleporters Each soldier also carries a personal teleporter to get him/her out of nasty situations. This small unit is calibrated more narrowly than full-scale units, ensuring only the user is transported, but this has as a drawback as the unit can only send the user 2 miles, and slightly corrutps the user's DNA forcing a 20 minute wait as the nanobots repair the affected DNA strands. Wormhole generators Given by Cruciland in 2185, the Wormhole Generators can prohect wormholes that can reach anywhere, from one side of the universe to another, bridge over timelines and into other universes. These are ship-mounted, plane-mounted, and truck-mounted for ground forces. They require a lot of power, so the batteries have to charge one minute for every second the wormhole is open. MILITARY ENHANCEMENTS Soldiers (That being: the entire Terran population) are heavily enhanced to ensure maximum effectiveness on the battlefield. These enhancements are permantnt but can be switched on and off at will. Optical Cortical implants allow it's wearer to see through mist and walls, see in the dark, pick up infrared, ultraviolet and energy waves, assess a person's intentions by reading their heartbeat, breathing and stress levels, and is the only object in the world capable of detecting cloaked soldiers, appearing as an outline with information on the person, given that the cloaked person has the IFF beacon. Mental Tiny electrical pulse generators enhance the soldiers' understanding of his situation and surroundings, and are also capable of changing emotions according to these factors. Other devices regulate brain waves, ensuring that the mind of the wearer cannot be brainwashed,influenced by telepathy or psionically dominated, and also prevents telepaths from reading their thoughts or feeling their emotions. Genetically Every soldiers' genes are enhanced to make him smarter, stronger and more durable. IFF Beacon The Identify Friend or Foe Beacon is a device in soldiers' gastric walls that broadcast the wearer's name, rank, and condition to fellow soldiers who have that part of their cortical implants online. The beacon can also broadcast an emergency signal if the soldier runs into serious trouble.